A night with you
by chamo-chan
Summary: My first MagnaQuest Shipping Fic. It's also my first Lemon fic. I think this is the only lemon MangaQuest Shipping fic here. WARNING: Just as I said before, it's a lemon fic, so if you're not prepared to read it, then don't.


It was already dark in New Bark Town, with the bright stars shinning in the sky and most of the small town already asleep, except for one house. The house belonging to New Bark Town's Pokémon Boy, Gold.

"So, Crystal…"

"Huh?" Crystal looked at the black-haired boy sitting next to her. "What is it Gold?"

Gold smiled at her and laughed a little bit. "Nothin'. I'm just glad you came to visit me."

"What do you mean Gold? I always come to visit!"

Ever since Crystal started helping out at the Elm Research Lab after hours, she has visited Gold more often than before, even staying over at his house. It was alright though, since Gold's mother welcomed her as a guest to the house before, lending her a room to sleep in and even offering her some clothes to wear for the next day, when she hast to return to work. Although, staying over at Gold's house had its downsides. More often than not, Gold would be caught peeking at Crystal while she changed, or trying to pull off a perverted move on her. Luckily, for Crystal, as long as Gold's mother was around, he couldn't get away with it.

The night was different this time. His mother wasn't home and the only other beings in the house, besides herself and Gold, were the Pokémon walking around. What was even stranger was that Gold has not tried anything on her yet. He was too well behaved, even while Crystal was in his room, listening to some music on his bed.

Taking notice in all that, Crystal blushed and looked away slightly, glancing over at the desk in Gold's room. "S-so Gold, why isn't your mother here anyway?"

Gold quickly turned to her, almost shocked. "I can't believe you didn't ask that earlier!"

"You still didn't answer my question!" Crystal yelled, crossing her arms and reclining against the wall.

Gold snorted. "Geesh! Everything so serious with you! If you want to know, Mom left for the night on a trip to Goldenrod. I don't remember what she said she was gonna do, probably some shopping, but I know she won't be back 'till tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh…" Crystal sighed. Not only was she home alone with Gold, in a bedroom no less, but now his mother won't return until the next day. Crystal shivered with discomfort.

Gold saw this and scooted closer to her. "Are you cold?"

Crystal looked at him, staring into his bright orange-yellow eyes, almost mesmerized, before she shook her head. "No. I'm fine Gold, really."

Gold snickered again. "See something you like Crys?"

Crystal's face then turned into a deep shade of red and pushed him away, looking down at the carpet. "N-no! W-why would you think t-that?"

"Because you were looking at me for a while."

"It doesn't mean any…uh…."

Crystal turned silent as Gold lowered his head towards her neck, placing his lips on her skin. Gold started kissing her neck gently, moving his lips up and down the side of her neck, until he reached the base of the collarbone.

"Ahh…." Crystal moaned as she felt Gold grab a bit of her skin with his lips and sucked on her skin. Normally, she would have slapped Gold by now, or before he even touched her. But it was different. His touch made her feel..good. Too good to be true.

"mmm…." Gold continued sucking on her neck before parting and reaching for her face. He pressed his lips to Crystal's, sticking his tongue inside her mouth and rubbing against hers. Gold moaned slightly and wrapped his arms around Crystal's body. He could feel her tense up, and then relax against his body. Gold has kissed Crystal before, but this was the first time they kissed so passionately.

"Ah….w-wait, Gold! Stop!" Crystal pushed away from the kiss and looked back down on the floor. Gold was surprised by her action and lowered his face.

"What's wrong Crys? You were enjoying that."

"I-I don't..know…if you should do that…." Crystal trailed off. Sure, in her mind, she wouldn't allow that kind of intimate touch with Gold, even if she does like him, but for some reason, she was enjoying that touch tonight. She recalled when she shivered earlier from discomfort in being alone with Gold that night. Maybe, it was not discomfort after all. She realized that the feeling was anticipation, excitement, and above anything she's ever felt, lust.

Gold pulled her face back up to his' and started kissing her again, this time laying down across his bed with Crystal resting on top of him. He reached under her shirts, moving his hands up and down her back while tickling her spine with his finger.

"Sorry Crystal.." Gold said as he broke away from the kiss. "I just…can't stand it any longer. I…..want you."

With that said, Gold turned over on top of Crystal and continued to kiss her gently.

Crystal moaned even more while Gold reached for the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and over her, exposing her bra. He then put his arms around Crystal and un-hooked the bra, leaving her bare breast exposed to him. He cupped her breasts while he reached her ear, nibbling at it gently.

Gold licked at Crystal's ear while she started to lift his t-shirt off. After a few seconds, Crystal was successful in removing his shirt and then continued to let Gold take control of her.

"Crys…they feel really nice. So warm and soft…" Gold rubbed his body against Crystal's, groaning a little in the progress. Crystal could feel Gold's hands all over her body. It felt so warm and so good to have him touch her like that. It was an amazing feeling. She wasn't sure why she kept going. She knew they could both get in trouble for this, yet she didn't want to stop. She wanted Gold badly now.

"Ah, Gold…just…hurry up….now…"

Gold obeyed and reached for her skirt, pulling it down as Crystal reached for the buckle of Gold's pants. Gold continued kissing and rubbing against her body until his pants were completely off, leaving both trainers naked.

"Crystal.." Gold nuzzled her face and rested comfortably on top of her. "Are you sure you want this as much as I do. I don't want you to have any regrets."

It's true, Gold was perverted, but he would never do anything regretful, especially if it meant hurting someone important to him. Even though he wanted this, he couldn't continue if Crystal disapproved of his actions.

Crystal wrapped her arms around his neck and moved closer to his body. "Gold, I really want this…just…do it now…" She trailed off and kissed Gold's chest, grinding up against him in the process.

Relaxed by Crystal's words he pushed into her, causing Crystal to tighten her grip on his neck.

"Mmm….ah!" Crystal groaned once again as Gold thrusted a little more into her, causing her to dig her nails into his neck. "Yes! Keep…Going! AH!"

Gold moaned with every thrust, holding on to Crystal tightly. He started breathing in heavy pants as the space around them generated intense heat. So intense, it felt like their bodies could burn, but that didn't matter to Gold. The only thing that mattered now was Crystal. He reached for her hips and held on to them. He could feel his lips on Crystal's mouth again, giving big, lustful kisses with each movement of his body.

"Ooh….Crys…I…I can't go on much longer..I…" Gold was already exhausted, yet he was only on the verge of releasing into her.

"AH! Gold! N-not yet! Just…keep going! Uh!" Crystal's mind has gone completely blank; feeling the pleasure from their activity was too much for her. She reached his lips once again and started kissing Gold with more passion than ever.

Gold held on tightly to her hips and thrusted even harder into her. With each thrust, he released into her little by little, causing her to cry out louder than before. It was one of the most wonderful feelings Gold has ever felt. Something his wonderful could only be experienced with her.

The last thing he could remember was coming out of Crystal as she breathed heavily, still clinging to him. He could no longer keep himself awake…

***************************

"….Mmm…..ah…"

Crystal rubbed her eyes and looked over at the window.

The sun shined into the room where Gold and herself were still in bed; sweaty and tired from their experience the other night. But that didn't matter to her anyway. She could only remember Gold being inside her, pleasuring her with all he had to offer.

Crystal moved around slightly, still sore from Gold's powerful hold on her. With the little strength she had, she moved her arms around Gold and kissed him on the chest.

"Wake up Gold. It's already morning." She whispered softly into his ear.

Gold was more reluctant to wake up, turning his head away, but that problem was soon overcome as she trailed her fingers across his chest.

Gold finally opened his eyes to the sight that beheld him. "Good morning Crystal. I can see you're in a good mood." He grinned devilishly and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her.

"Well, what did you think? Pretty good, right?"

Crystal only answered him back with more light kisses.


End file.
